One late night
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: One shot 1/4. Aries knows Septimus couldn't comprehend what he was doing, but he can't help but feel a bit upset by the fiery demon's actions. And Septimus isn't feeling so great about his own actions either...


**Follow up number one. Enjoy!**

* * *

Aries sighed as he toyed with the bandages on his head. They completely covered up his bindis, and it bothered him. Not only could he not use his psychic powers at ALL, but even if he could they'd be weaker because he couldn't touch his bindis. It was so irritating to not be able to use his psychic powers. After all, he WAS a psychic demon. It was all he was really good at.

He sighed again and stood up from the foyer chair, hissing at the pain in his ribs. He enjoyed helping Septimus and all, but there were times where the demon was too much for him to handle. Mainly just during the full moon. The only time he became to powerful to help. This was the first time Septimus had ever become so violent. The first time he'd ever actually left him some actual injuries.

Aries huffed before walking towards his room. The only certain solitude in this dark world. And he could control he had in there. That, and he didn't have anywhere else to go. The room was small with a frameless bed in the top center of the room, a small nightstand beside it, and a closet on the wall to the left.

Slowly he sat down on his bed, soon laying back and cringed greatly at the soft, comforting fabric. He felt sore again, and it almost felt like he couldn't breathe. The pain in his ribs felt constricted, and it was agonizing. He just wanted it to go away. It was unbearable.

Just then there was a knocking at his door. Even though he considered it impolite to be laying down when someone was addressing him, he couldn't bring himself to sit back up. He simply gulped, kind of hoping it was Blitz at the door, before responding.

" Come in. "

The darkened door opened, and much to his disliking, Septimus was there, looking very nervous and apologetic. _' Darn it... '_ Aries mentally whined, resisting the urge to roll his head to the side. _' He's going to ask questions... and I down tell him he's going to feel like a monster if I tell him the truth. '_

Slowly the fire demon sat down beside the other, folding his hands in his lap, not looking at Aries yet. He looked so hesitant... and so guilty... did he maybe... already know...?

" ... A-Aries... "

Septimus mumbled, twiddling his thumbs in what seemed like nervousness or utter sadness. The fiery was always hard to read...

" I... um... I know what, uh, what happened last night... "

Checkmate. Game over. Slowly Aries sat up, hands griping his rib cage all the while.

" So you do... "

He muttered, his voice clearly sad.

" Aries... I... "

Septimus whimpered, shuddering greatly.

" I'm so sorry... "

Aries sighed a bit, looking at the other. He was shaking, like he couldn't bare the fact he'd hurt the other.

" I hope you know that if I was in the right state of mind, I would've NEVER done it... "

" Please stop... "

Aries tried; he KNEW Septimus was sorry. He KNEW he wouldn't have done it on normal circumstances. He KNEW the fire demon's heart when he was not in a fight. But the demon in question couldn't seem to grasp it himself. He doubted himself a lot more than he ever admitted. And Aries could see that. He understood how the demon felt on many levels. So he did not want an apology. He knew it was all an accident, no matter what his feelings said.

It... was almost as though Septimus knew what his feelings were saying too...

" Aries, I'm so unbelievably sorry! "

Septimus cried out, turning and finally looking the psychic in the eyes, his own reflecting utter sadness and remorse.

" Even IF I turned into a monster, I would never want to hurt you! You're the only person whose always stood by my side! No matter WHAT kind of crazy s*** I've done! Y-you're probably my best friend! "

Almost instantaneously Aries felt... happy. As if any pain, even the physical pain, was gone. Never in his LIFE had he seen Septimus so... so... open. Honest. Vulnerable. Compassionate. ' He... ' Aries though happily, his eyes shining as if to reflect said happiness. ' Considers me a friend... his BEST friend... '

" ... Thank you Septimus... "

Aries mumbled, looking straight into the demons crimson eyes.

" Thank you so much... "

Septimus smiled, looking just a little sheepish about something.

" I'd hug you, but... you know... "

Aries chuckled at this, finishing the sentence off.

" Your fire and my ribs. "

" Heheh... right... "

Slowly Septimus stood up and headed for the door. Before he left, however, he looked at Aries from over his shoulders and smiled.

" Goodnight Aries. "

Aries smiled back, gently laying down again.

" Goodnight Septimus... "

* * *

**Once again Septimus has shown his softer side. He's so cute... :3**

**Goodnight everyone!**


End file.
